


Change

by allthefallenangels



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Reader-Insert, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefallenangels/pseuds/allthefallenangels
Summary: After a damaging breakup with Lucifer, the reader experiences drastic changes to herself and her personality. Unsure if this is for her own greater good, Lucifer confronts her.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! This fic is filled with cuss words n angst so be prepared! This will be published on my tumblr too! (allthefallenangels) I hope you enjoy :3

It had been exactly six days, two hours, and twenty-three minutes since you were last in a relationship with Lucifer Morningstar. The two of you were keeping things steady, enjoying every moment you spent with one another. That was until Lucifer decided he was bored with you, finding his next exciting plaything. So, here you were, sitting on your couch and devouring your third tub of ice cream and watching Friends. "How does Ross Geller manage to keep a stable relationship when I can't even keep one going for five months," you grumbled quietly to yourself, getting up from the couch as your big baggy blanket hung over you. "God, I am LA's Ross Geller," you shrugged off the blanket, throwing the rest of your ice cream into the freezer. Shifting over from the fridge to your kitchen counter, you groaned softly. "I don't fucking need him."  
grabbing your phone off of the counter and scouring the internet for ways to get over your ex. "Try changing the way you look to make you feel better.." letting out a quiet laugh, you shook your head. "change how?" until the perfect notification popped up on your phone. 

A couple of days later, two huge packages arrived in the mail causing you to cheer "Change is good!" taking the two boxes inside and opening them up. Pulling out an eighty dollar makeup palette, you grinned. "Lucifer Morningstar, consider yourself erased from my life. I've got a new significant other." Opening the rest of the box, you began to apply your very first makeup look with the help of some youtube tutorial. Once that was finished, your eyes widened at how different you looked. Natural looks have always been your go-to style, something Lucifer always found unique about you. Opening the other box, the sharp smell of leather filled your nostrils. "Holy shit.." you murmured, taking out a beautiful red leather jacket. You slid the coat on, grinning as it shaped your curves and perfectly defined your body. "How's this for a change." you purred softly to yourself, nodding as you looked in the mirror.  
You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket, your eyes widening as 'Scientist Ella' popped up on your screen, "Hey Els!! What's up?" already making your way to the door, you knew what she was about to say "I need you to come in, it's an all hands on deck situation in Homicide." she said quickly before hanging up. A small smirk slid across your features, this was the perfect reason to somehow stumble across Lucifer. You were sick of playing by the rules, being the silent follower. It was time to play by your own goddamn rules and not even Lucifer was going to tell you what to do.  
Pulling up to the crime scene on your previously abandoned motorcycle, you slid off the bike with a confident grin. "Detective Espinosa!" you cried out, walking over to the previously sullen man. "What are the details on the current case?" you grabbed the file from him, choosing to ignore the shocked look that crossed his features. "Detective L/N, you- you look a little-" "different?" you grinned, your eyes scanning through the file. "Well, yeah! It's not a bad thing though, I.. I heard about what happened with Lucifer." your smile faltered as you glanced up at Daniel, choosing to stay silent. "He's a fucking prick." Dan muttered, looking you in the eyes "He does not deserve you, especially now." his gaze trailed up and down your body. You didn't know how to respond, clenching your fist as you tried to remain professional. "Look, Dan, I think it's flatter-" "Detective?" an all too familiar voice alongside an all too familiar face entered your vision. "Ah... Lucifer." Your tone was quiet as you took a deep breath, avoiding looking him in the eyes. "I see that you were called in as well..." you trailed off, your chest growing heavy as the broken feeling that had briefly left returned in a rush. "Well, I am the consultant after all!" Lucifer grinned, trying to get you to look him in the eyes. "Yeah, well, whatever. The victim is John Wilkins, a recently retired accountant who just returned from a trip to Italy. His wife said they were looking for a change in pace, not realizing that this trip would be their last." you walked into the house, hearing Lucifer quickly pick up after you. You could feel his gaze burning into the back of your head, knowing he was dying for you to look at him. "Well, it seems that wasn't the only thing that changed," Lucifer muttered, a small smirk crossing your features as you heard his comment.  
"Well, sometimes change is for the greater good." you shot back at him, kneeling beside the body and inspecting it. "Excuse me, you can't- Y/N?" Ella's eyes went wide as she looked at you "OMG! You look so different, I didn't even recognize you!" you let out a soft laugh, trying to look over the body. "You're not the only person who said that." you grinned as Ella knelt beside you. "Poor guy, it seems he suffered from lacerations across his main artery. It was a quick death, but the problem is that after he died, the assaulter cut off his right thumb..." Ella trailed off, as you nodded slowly "Perhaps for entry into something? A safe or maybe his phone?" you got up, bumping into Lucifer who was far too close for your own preference.  
"Detective, do you mind if we talk?" he muttered into your ear, causing you to cock an eyebrow. Ella shrugged as you glanced over at her before looking back at Lucifer, "yeah, sure, whatever. But make it quick, I'm trying to work for once without being disturbed by your nuisances." you spat at him, trying not to recoil at just how cruel you were. Lucifer nodded to himself, guiding you to a nearby room and shutting the door behind him. "What is this? This isn't you, Detective. You're gentle and nurturing, you've been talking about being free of makeup for the longest time. You told me you preferred it that way, not wanting to spend money on makeup when you could save up for a cat. This new badass look isn't you, Detective. You're soft, you're caring, and you... This just isn't you, darling," you clenched your fist as he called you detective "Just fucking stop" you spat at him. Looking him in the eyes, you could feel all of the words you wanted to tell him bubble in your chest.  
"Stop acting as if you care about me, stop calling me detective, and don't fucking act as if nothing happened. Like I was here the entire goddamn time and not gone for ten days. Like nothing fucking happened between us." you snarled, taking a deep breath. "I changed because I need to change, if I didn't do anything about me then I would still be at home. You broke my fucking heart, Lucifer. I am- I was in love with you." You shook your head, looking down at yourself. You could feel yourself get angrier by the minute as Lucifer walked closer to you "I broke up with you to protect you, Y/N. After seeing you get hurt so many times, I didn't want to see you in any more pain." He placed his hand on your shoulder, causing you to immediately swat it off. "don't fucking touch me." Lucifer shared a hurt look with you before doing a 180 turn, not wanting to look at your enraged features. "Look at how well that fucking turned out," you snapped at him, taking one final deep breath before walking over to the mirror. You could feel the barriers break as tears began to flood down your features. Your makeup smeared but you didn't care, you couldn't care, because if you did, it would mean that he won.  
"I need you, Lucifer." your frail voice broke the silence, looking at him with big E/C eyes. You felt small in his presence, watching him with wide eyes as he cupped your face. "I didn't... I didn't think I could do this to you..." he murmured, wiping away the smeared makeup. "My dearest, Y/N," he leaned forward, completing the gap between his lips and your own. A wave of emotions crashed through you, trying to resist the urge to kiss him back. To collapse into his arms, tell him that all is forgiven, to be Lucifer's again. You broke away, shaking your head. "No. You don't get to do this," you choked out, pushing him off of you. "You should have talked to me, I didn't deserve this. You ghosted me, sent an 'I can't see you anymore' text and that was it. And to make things worse, you told Mazikeen to keep me out of Lux? Was it to spare me from seeing you all over other people?" you snarled, shaking your head and taking a deep breath. Pinching the bridge of your nose, you whimpered quietly. "I'm just another notch on the Lucifer Morningstar sex belt." you choked out softly.  
You walked over to the door, grabbing the handle. "If you want to make things up to me, prove it. I can't- I can't get hurt again," your voice was deep with hurt and shame. "Tell Chlo to take over the case, I'm going home," you murmured, opening the door and with one swift movement, you were gone. Lucifer stared at the empty space where you once were. He stared up to the ceiling, shaking his head "is this what you wanted?" he growled, clenching his fist before punching a hole in the wall. He no longer cared for anything in the world, the only thing he knew was that he was going to get you back.


	2. It's Harder Than It Looks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The badass attire isn't what it seems as Y/N searches for more ways to get over Lucifer Morningstar, but the Devil has his own plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After being requested to make another part, here you go! The sequel to "Change" which is also being published on my Tumblr! I hope you enjoy it :)  
> CONTENT WARNING: mean words(bullying?), cussing, angst, violence

To say that yesterday was a shit show was playing it simple. After storming off the crime scene in tears, you happened to receive a call from your captain hours later. Managing to convince the captain to keep you away from suspension, he decided that you were going to be assigned a case with Dan Espinoza. It wasn't going to be unbearable, considering you didn't have to be near Lucifer any longer. He was most likely going to try and get along with Chloe, they didn't talk much since Lucifer switched to be your partner after his and Chloe's first case. After finishing up your makeup, you let out a soft sigh, running your hands through your messy hair. "This will be fine," you murmured softly, grabbing the rest of your things and walking out the door.   
"Dan! My new partner!" you cheered, hopping happily down the stairs of the precinct, more than grateful to be away from Lucifer, even if it is just for a moment. "Hey, Y/N." Dan glanced up from his paperwork, swivelling his chair to face you. He looked you up and down, nodding to himself "sticking with the new aesthetic?" Dan murmured, leaning back into his chair. You let out a quiet laugh, taking a seat on top of his desk. "Well, it's not like it's some sort of revenge look, I've changed, for good," you explain to the main as he shifts closer to you. He places a hand on top of your thigh, waiting a couple to see your next movements. A feeling of surprise slipped through you before you decided to welcome it, it's never too early to get back into the dating game. 'How many girls have lucifer been with since you broke up?' your internal conscience purred as you placed a gentle hand on top of Dan's squeezing it softly. "It's good that you changed, Lucifer made you weak. He was a distraction, you're a great detective without him." Dan murmured, looking you in the eyes as a soft blush crossed your features. Maybe this was good?  
Lucifer entered the precinct, holding a bouquet of His Detective's favourite chocolates, deeply invested in the thought of getting his girl back. Sauntering down the stairs, a brilliant speech prepared, Lucifer locked eyes with Detective Douche. Dan smirked, reaching up and cupping your face, gently guiding his thumb across your features. Lucifer could feel himself growing enraged, anger boiling within him as he handed the chocolates off to a nearby cop. "Say, Y/N, how about I treat you to a date later on tonight?" Daniel looked into your eyes, as you let out a quiet giggle "I'd love to, Daniel," you smiled at him as Lucifer listened nearby, expecting you to turn him down. "Come by my place at around 8 with some take out, we could watch some Netflix and hang out!" you cheered, a temporarily happy feeling flooding your chest, not realizing this plan of Daniel's wasn't to make you happy. It was to get back at Lucifer, to teach him that the Devil isn't the only one with tricks up his sleeve.   
"Netflix was our thing..." Lucifer murmured to himself, watching as you continued to flirt and get touchy with Daniel. This was all a show, there was no bloody way you could become lovers with his archnemesis! Especially after the number of cruel things Daniel has done to you himself! Stealing cases, talking bad about you to other coworkers, Daniel was the one that spread the rumour that you "Have two cats because you could never maintain a stable enough relationship" which was very untrue. He watched the two of you walking away, jumping in surprise as a hand was placed on his shoulder. "I'm losing her, Decker" Lucifer murmured, looking over at his previous partner. "You have to try and get her back, Lucifer. She's obviously the one you love," Chloe shook her head, taking a sip from her coffee as Lucifer nodded to himself. "I know exactly how I'm going to do that," he smirked to himself as Chloe began to shake her head. "No, no, no. Whatever you have planned right now, Lucifer, that's a bad idea. Especially if you're thinking on crashing their date." Chloe inhaled the scent of coffee, showing Lucifer a side look which he clearly didn't pick up on. "You're a genius, Decker! I didn't even consider that! I'm going to crash their date!" He cried, hopping down to the bottom of the stairs. He began to sprint off to who knows where as Chloe rolled her eyes. "Dan is about to get his ass kicked," she grinned to herself, letting out a quiet laugh as she knowingly pushed Lucifer in the right direction. 

You decided to get yourself comfortable in something you used to wear before your breakup with Lucifer. Figuring that Dan wouldn't mind if you made yourself comfortable, you slipped on one of your old sweaters alongside a pair of black jeans. 'UCLA' was sprawled across the custom acid-washed sweater, you prepped a small bowl of popcorn. After knowing Dan for years, you always figured there was a soft side to him. A loud knock on the door echoed through the house as you called out "I'm coming!" to your new guest. You looked yourself the mirror, a natural face looked back. You were once back in your own, comfortable state, deciding to trust Dan with this new and fragile place. Opening the door, you tilted your head and smiled at the detective. His eyes went wide as he looked at you, not expecting to see.. well... you. "Heyyy... Y/N! What- What is this?" Dan cocked an eyebrow, letting himself into your house. "Well, I figured we could kinda sit back and relax? I mean, we were working our asses off all day with that case," you explained, your shoulders slouching as he looked back at you. "Oh."   
Silence filled the room as he looked at you, his mouth twinging a bit "Y'know if you're going to date me, wearing makeup is pretty much a must." He spoke up, putting the take-out on the counter. Your eyes widened in surprise as he said that, especially since it came from someone like Dan. "What?" you breathed out in confusion, as he began to take his food out. "Yeah, well, it's not like you're jaw-droppingly gorgeous without your makeup on. Hell, that's why most of our coworkers thought you were stuck up, y'know, the lack of makeup and all." at this point, you could feel the anger building up in your chest. Lucifer would never treat you this way, he wouldn't even comment on the idea of you wearing makeup. "Oh, and don't even get me started on the clothes. If that leather jacket is the only sexy thing that you've got, then it's time to go shopping." at this point, you were ready to knock Daniel the fuck out. You approached him, walking around him to grab your own food. "You could do with some changes too, Daniel," you grabbed your food, feeling your knuckles turning white from rage. Opening the lid, you turned and smashed him across the face with the steaming hot food he bought you.  
A quiet whistle was silenced by the crash of the plastic container hitting Dan's face, Lucifer stayed hidden in the background, watching the exchange happen between you and Dan. "What the fuck!" Dan shouted, pushing you back and into the counter. Unfortunately for you, you tripped over your footing, crashing into a nearby countertop and hitting your temple. You supported yourself, getting ready to defend your weakened state as Dan raised his fist in the air. Watching as he began to swing at you, you closed your eyes, protecting your already wounded head. Until the impact never came, squinting an eye open, Lucifer stood in front of you, clenching Dan's fist in his hand. He began to squeeze, his eyes slowly fading into their killer red. You raised your hand, gently taking his free hand into your own, "Luce, let him go..." you murmured softly and he did just as you asked. Dan immediately fleeing as he let go, Lucifer turned his attention completely towards you.   
"Is everything okay, darling? Does your head hurt? I swear to Dad, I will punish him." Lucifer's eyes flickered red as he cupped your face, looking at the blood that was dribbling down the side of your head. "I kept on telling you to get corner guards, you're clumsy enough as it is." He wiped away the blood, his concern taking over any other emotion he had before. He opened a nearby cabinet, having memorized where you keep your first aid kit. There had been far too injuries surrounding you for him to not know. He began to tend to your wound, a quiet hiss escaping your lips as he cleaned it out "I'm sorry, Lucifer." your voice broke the silence as you looked him in the eyes. He shared a confused look with you, tilting his head as he looked at you. "What do you possibly have to be sorry for? I'm the reason you went out with detective douche in the first place," he placed a small bandaid on the side of your head. He cupped your face, planting a gentle kiss on your forehead, "You have nothing to be sorry for, Y/N" He looked you in the eyes, taking a deep breath.   
"I... I love you, Y/N," he confessed, shaking his head as he let out a quiet laugh. Your eyes widened in shock, this was the first time he confessed to something like this. He was even the one to say it first! "I love you too, Lucifer." You couldn't resist the urge anymore as you smashed your lips on top of Lucifer's.  
He quickly reciprocated, his hands shifting to your waist as he lifted you into the air, holding you as close as possible to him. He sat you down on the counter as you ran your hands through his hair, your eyes fluttering shut as he kissed you. The longing, the need for one another gifted a passionate drive between yourselves. Your movements were synchronized, your connection growing stronger as he showed you his love. His hands roamed freely across your body as you gently played with his hair, making him aware that you weren't ready to do it. So he enjoyed the moment as it lasted, taking in every second as if it was his last. A small feeling voice inside him told him to enjoy it, that you would no longer want to be with him. But that wasn't true as you curled the small section behind his head around your finger, something you always did to make him feel safe in your presence.  
He knew it was time to pull away since he memorized that this was when you needed to start breathing. "I missed you," you murmured, collapsing your head onto his shoulder as he held you close to him. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Y/N, please don't feel like you have to change for me," he gently kissed the side of your head, picking you up and into his arms. "Changing is a lot harder than it looks," you chuckle out quietly as he brought you over to the couch. He sat down, keeping you close in his arms as you guided him to lay down. "Let's stay here for a while, Luci." You murmured quietly, resting your head onto his chest. "Trust me, I am not going anywhere." He murmured, looking down at you with a small smile on his features. He got His girl back.


End file.
